Bitter Sweet
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Sebuah Kisah Cinta antara Putera Mahkota dan Anak Perdana Menteri, Di Era Joseon, Hal seperti ini TABU, karena cinta sesama jenis itu dilarang, bagaimana awal ceritanya hingga mereka bertemu Yang Mulia Raja?" [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #WhiteDayevent #GardenofLoves #HappySugaDay


**MinGa Dudes "White Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt Q.10 :** **I Can't Take A Day Without You Here, You're The Light That Makes My Darkness Disappear**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bitter Sweet**

 **A fanfic by Hsh623**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Main Cast :**_

 _ **MinGa (Jimin x Suga/Yoongi)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Park Jimin**_ _ **a.k.a**_ _ **Putra Mahkota**_

 _ **Min Yoongi**_ _ **a.k.a**_ _ **Sarjana Min**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Length : Oneshoot**_

 _ **.**_

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Tahun 1407, _Joseon_

Pagi hari yang indah di tanah _Joseon_ , di mana hari ini para mahasiswa _Sungkyunkwan_ akan lulus dan menjadi sarjana. Anak laki-laki sibuk merapikan pakaian kelulusan mereka yang sangat mereka banggakan, orang tua sibuk memberi semangat pada anak mereka sebelum memasuki pintu kerajaan untuk melaksanakan upacara kelulusan yang pastinya dihadiri oleh Yang Mulia Raja _Joseon_ , Raja Park.

Upacara kali ini sangat spesial karena tidak hanya anak laki-laki kalangan atas yang lulus tetapi juga Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota, Park Jimin. Ya, di pagi hari yang cerah seperti ini seharusnya Yang Mulia sudah sampai di tempat acara kelulusan, SEHARUSNYA, sebelum dia bertemu dengan putera Menteri Min yang paling diagungkan karena kepintarannya itu, Min Yoongi.

"Yang Mulia, anda lupa memakaikan sepatu anda." Kasim Im mengejar Putera Mahkota yang terlihat terlambat dan berjalan sambil dibantu memakai bajunya oleh para dayang.

"Ini semua karenamu Kasim Im, coba saja kau membangunkanku lebih awal." Kesal si Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota, Yang Mulia muda kita satu ini berpikir bahwa penyebab dirinya kesiangan adalah si Kasim yang tak membangunkannya, padahal mereka sudah membangunkan Yang Mulia namun Yang Mulia muda ini saja yang susah bangun.

Masih dalam posisi kesalnya Putera Mahkota bertemu putera Menteri Min yang sangat menyebalkan baginya di tengah jalan menuju lokasi upacara kelulusan, "Wah, siapa yang bisa terlambat berpakaian di hari yang sangat penting ini?"

Lihatkan Min Yoongi sangat menyebalkan, Putera Mahkota menghentikan jalannya dan mundur beberapa langkah karena tadi sempat mendahului si Min Jelek. Ngomong-ngomong di antara semua orang yang pernah Putera Mahkota jumpai hanya Min Jelek lah yang paling tidak sopan kepadanya, kenapa? Karena Min Yoongi terlalu sombong akibat kepintarannya melebihi Putera Mahkota, dia si Min seorang juara umum bahkan ketika Yang Mulia menyuruhnya untuk pura-pura menjawab asal soal ujian agar Yang Mulia dapat posisi juara umum sekali dalam hidupnya. Ayolah, Raja Park saja seorang juara umum masa Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota tidak bisa seperti itu.

"Hei, Min Yoongi- _ssi_ , saya tidak perduli apa yang anda katakan, tetapi apakah anda sudah melaksanakan apa yang saya perintahkan?" Tanya Yang Mulia dengan senyum di wajahnya

"Yang Mulia, saya tidak tahu pasti, namun jawabannya jelas sudah ada di tangan Yang Mulia Raja." Yoongi membalas ucapan Putera Mahkota dengan senyuman juga. Putera Mahkota sudah tau pasti Yoongi akan tetap juara umum bahkan di saat kelulusan nanti ya sudahlah, yang terpenting mereka harus sampai ke lokasi kelulusan.

Sambil berjalan Yang Mulia bertanya kepada Yoongi," Hei, di mana orang tuamu Yoong- _ssi_ ?"

Min Yoongi yang berjalan di belakang Putera Mahkota hanya menghela nafas, "Ya seperti anda tau, Menteri Min sangat sibuk, ibuku juga malas untuk hadir di acara seperti ini, bahkan Yang Mulia Raja bisa hadir, Kenapa Orang tuaku tidak? Aneh."

Yang Mulia hanya bisa meringis mendengar itu dibalik kecerdasan dan kejahilan seorang Yoongi, dia memiliki hidup yang cukup keras dan berat, terkadang Putera Mahkota selalu merasa kalau mereka ini mirip. Sesampainya di lokasi, para mahasiswa lainnya sudah hadir semua sepertinya tinggal mereka saja yang telat, mereka buru-buru mengambil posisi dan Putera Mahkota bisa melihat tatapan tajam Sang Raja dari atas singgasananya, pasti si Ayah marah besar melihat keterlambatannya.

Acara Kelulusan pun dimulai, musik beralun-alun, penari mulai berputar-putar sambil melenggak-lenggokkan tubuhnya. Semua anggota kerajaan tersenyum bahagia pada upacara ini, upacara pun sampai di tahap pemanggilan lulusan terbaik, di tangan Yang Mulia Raja sudah ada gulungan untuk membacakan nama-nama sarjana yang terbaik.

"Baik, perhatian semuanya, Yang Mulia Raja akan membacakan sarjana lulusan terbaik dan juga akan dipekerjakan di istana" kata Kasim Yoon, Kasim yang bekerja di bawah naungan Yang Mulia Raja

Raja memulainya dengan membuka gulungan, para mahasiswa sangat gugup dan khawatir termasuk Min Yoongi.

"Saya akan bacakan sepuluh lulusan terbaik yang akan dipekerjakan di kerajaan, dan saya harapkan akan menjadi menteri-menteri berbakat di masa depan, namun tadi saya baca ada nama Putera Mahkota, mungkin hanya ada sembilan yang akan masuk dalam kerajaan." Setelah Yang Mulia Raja berbicara banyak mahasiswa yang panik, ada pula yang tangannya dingin, oh, Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota terlihat senang dia masuk sepuluh besar meski bukan dia yang di posisi pertama, tatkala sang ibunda Ratu juga tersenyum mendengar perkataan Raja.

"Baik, tanpa basa-basi di posisi pertama, wah, dia anak dari Perdana Menteri Min, Min Yoong _-ssi_!" Yoongi berdiri dari posisi duduk dan maju ke depan tidak lupa memberi tatapan mengejek ke arah Putera Mahkota.

' _Rupanya para dewa masih sangat menyayangimu.'_ dalam hati Putera Mahkota, Yang Mulia Raja memberi selamat dan gulungan kertas pada Yoongi. Selanjutnya Raja terlihat tersenyum lebar,

"Dengan bangga, di posisi kedua, Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota, anakku sendiri." Yang Mulia Raja sangat bangga, Putera Mahkotapun maju kehadapan Yang Mulia Raja dan menerima gulungan.

Acara kelulusan pun sudah selesai dengan sembilan orang sarjana terpilih menjadi sarjana yang bekerja di kerajaan, Min Yoongi memutuskan untuk pulang mengejutkan orang tuanya. Sesampainya di rumah, dia melihat sepatu ayahnya ada di depan rumah, ayahnya sudah pulang dengan semangatnya dia membuka pintu ruang tamu.

" _Appa_ , sudah pulang? _Appa_ tau aku posisi berapa?" Tanya Yoongi semangat ke seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang sedang membaca gulungan kertas.

"Kenapa Yoongi?" Ini kata sang ibu,

" _Appa, eomma,_ Yoongi dapat peringkat pertama di acara kelulusan." kata Yoongi semangat.

"Oh, bukannya itu wajar? Anak seorang perdana menteri seharusnya memang seperti itu" Kata si Ayah yang sangat mengoyak hati Yoongi, selalu seperti ini, kedua orang tuanya tidak peduli, kedua orang tuanya menganggap segala usahanya itu biasa saja. Yoongi harus apa supaya orang tua mereka terlihat bangga?

" _Ye, Appa_ , Yoongi ke kamar dulu ya?" Yoongi beranjak ke kamar, tiga hari kedepan Yoongi siap untuk kerja di kerajaan, siap menghadapi si Putera Mahkota yang menyebalkan.

Keluarga kerajaan berpesta makan malam menyambut keberhasilan Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota yang berada di posisi kedua, terdapat Yang Mulia Raja, Yang Mulia Ratu, dan Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota

"Selamat putra ibu, yang paling tampan." ucap ibunda Ratu, kemudian menuangkan teh ke gelas Raja dan putranya.

"Terima Kasih, _eomonim,_ pastilah putra _eomonim_ harus pintar." kata Putera Mahkota.

"Meski _appa_ kecewa Jimin tidak juara umum, tapi selamat Putera Mahkota." Ucap sang Raja, keluarga mereka terlihat sangat bahagia sekarang, sambil mengenang masa lalu Yang Mulia Raja saat remaja seperti Putera Mahkota.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu, para sarjana yang baru lulus pun datang ke istana untuk persiapan bekerja di dalam istana termasuk Yoongi, mereka sedang melakukan kegiatan keliling-keliling istana, agar tidak tersesat pada saat kerja, kegiatan ini dipimpin oleh Kasim Yoon. Namun, Kasim Yoon tidak menyadari bahwa salah satu dari anggota kegiatan keliling-keliling ini ada yang mulai tertidur, lihatlah matanya mulai terkatup dan kepalanya yang menunduk

Disaat bersamaan datanglah rombongan dari Putera Mahkota, semua sarjana pun memberi hormat kecuali seorang yang sedang mengantuk, Kasim Yoon ingin memukul kepala dari sosok itu atas sikap tidak sopannya, oh, sepertinya Yang Mulia kenal itu siapa?

"Ekhem, Min Yoongi _-ssi_ sungguh sangat tidak mencontohkan sifat seorang putra perdana menteri." sindir Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota, yang dibicarakan langsung tersadar.

"Haa, Yang Mulia." ucapnya dan membungkuk hormat, membuat orang ingin terkikik geli karena tingkahnya, kemudian tidak jadi karena melihat mata berkilat Putera Mahkota.

"Ekhem, Kasim Yoon, silakan lanjutkan kegiatannya dan MIN YOONGI-SSI biar aku yang urus." kata Putera Mahkota, memberi isyarat kepada Kasim Im dan para dayang untuk menarik Min Yoongi dari kerumunan membawa Yoongi ke tempatnya, Paviliun.

"Yakk, lepaskan aku, Yakk, hei dengarkan aku." teriak Yoongi, dibawa seperti penjahat membuatnya terlihat seperti orang gila. Sesampainya di Paviliun, Putera Mahkota memberi isyarat untuk melempar tubuh Yoongi, Putera Mahkota melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Min Yoongi, sudah kubilang berhenti membuat masalah denganku!" Marah Yang Mulia, Yoongi berdecih, sesungguhnya Kasim Im dan para dayang sangat heran kenapa Yoongi sangat berani melawan Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia bukannya aku ingin membuat masalah, tapi masalah yang terus-terusan mengejarku." kata Yoongi dengan wajah menantang dan mulai berdiri. Merekapun saling memberi tatapan membunuh.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau katakan, tapi ingat Min Yoongi, kita akan berjumpa setiap hari jadi kumohon KERJASAMAnya kalau masih ingin jadi seorang Menteri di masa depan." ucap Yang Mulia dengan penuh penekanan, Yoongi hanya bisa mengalah lagipula orang yang menjadi lawannya adalah seorang yang berderajat lebih tinggi dirinya.

Yoongi pun beranjak dari paviliun itu tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat rombongan Raja dan para menteri di depan pintu paviliun Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota, Putera Mahkota terlihat senang dan menghampiri Yang Mulia Raja, Menteri Min pun terlihat bingung melihat putranya ada di paviliun ini.

"Yang Mulia Raja, ada apa? Kenapa harus datang kesini?" Tanya Putera Mahkota.

"Oh, Putera Mahkota, Hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sambil melihat kinerja sarjana yang baru lulus, ngomong-ngomong mengapa anak Menteri Min di sini, tidak ikut rombongan?" Tanya Raja

"Anu, Yang Mulia, saya tadi…" bicaranya terputus oleh Putera Mahkota.

"Dia, Saya suruh untuk berkeliling bersama saya Yang Mulia." ucap Putera Mahkota terus memberi kedipan kepada Yoongi, Yoongi hanya memasang wajah datar. Raja dan Menteri pun heran namun memakluminya.

"Baik, silakan kalian berkeliling-keliling, mungkin ini akan memulai pertemanan dari calon Raja dan calon Menteri" ucap Raja lalu tertawa, Yoongi dan Putera Mahkota juga tertawa tetapi tidak ikhlas terlihat dari wajahnya.

' _Cih, Teman? Apa-apaan itu? Siapa yang mau temenan dengan anak setan ini, kalau dia jadi menteripun dia akan jadi menteri yang paling ku benci.'_

 _'Yang Mulia Raja, kenapa juga saya berteman dengan putera mahkota dari neraka ini.'_

Rombongan Raja pun pergi meninggalkan mereka dalam keheningan yang penuh tatapan mencekam, "Lihat saja, aku akan mengalahkanmu." mereka mengatakan itu bersamaan lalu berlalu pergi.

 **"The Real War Started"**

Semenjak kejadian itu, setiap ada rapat kerajaan yang dihadiri oleh Yang Mulia Raja, Para Menteri, Putera Mahkota, dan Sarjana. Menjadi ajang untuk Putera Mahkota dan Min Yoongi untuk bertarung dan saling merebut perhatian Raja, seperti ini.

"Yang Mulia, untuk menghindari Rakyat Jelata mengadakan demo bagaimana kita menambah pengetatan keamanan kerajaan dengan menambah 100-200 penjaga." ini adalah usul dari Putera Mahkota,

"Tidak Yang Mulia, sebaiknya kita lebih baik memberi sumbangan seperti makanan gratis atau kebutuhan pokok gratis agar tidak terjadinya demo massal ini." Nah, yang ini dari Min Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi- _ssi_ bagaimana setelah kita beri mereka tetap ingin menyerang kita? Lebih parah mereka akan menyusup ke istana." balas Putera Mahkota.

"Yang Mulia, hal itu tidak terjadi jika kita sudah berlaku baik kepada mereka malah jika kita membuat penjagaan ekstra mereka akan semakin menajamkan senjata." balas Min Yoongi, mereka sudah terlihat seperti anjing dan kucing.

Para Menteri dan Sarjana hanya menggelengkan kepala semenjak Min Yoongi berada di istana pasti selalu saja ada perang dingin seperti ini terjadi, tidak ada hari ketenangan untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

Perdana Menteri Min pun mengambil tindakan untuk menengahi, "Yang Mulia Raja, kedua saran dapat kita terima menambah penjagaan dan membagi sumbangan."

Putera Mahkota dan Min Yoongi melotot, menunggu jawaban Yang Mulia Raja, "Saya terima saran Perdana Menteri Min."

Bagai disambar petir, mereka hanya bisa meraung di dalam hati, dan mulai saling membuang muka, sungguh kekanakkan mengingat posisi mereka sekarang. Rapat pun ditutup semua orang pun kembali ketempat mereka masing-masing terutama Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota yang ingin kembali ke paviliunnya.

Tidak seperti biasa kali ini Putera Mahkota pergi tanpa rombongan dayang, hanya dirinya seorang diri. "Hei, Yang Mulia!"

Min Yoongi muncul di depan pintu paviliun Putera Mahkota, Yang Mulia pun hanya mendengus.

"Ada apa, hmm? Kenapa seorang Min Yoongi repot-repot datang ke paviliunku?" Tanya Yang Mulia.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja ingin menyapa kekalahan Yang Mulia." kata Yoongi.

"Aku bingung, di bagian mana yang dinyatakan kekalahan jika kedua saran kita diterima, sangat unik." ucap Putera Mahkota meski sangat geram sekarang.

"Di bagian, saranmu diterima karena ayahku yang menengahinya." ucap Yoongi mengejek membuat Putera Mahkota sangat kesal dan mendorong Yoongi ke dinding, mengukung Yoongi di antara lengan kekarnya. Mata Yoongi terbelalak kaget sungguh sesuatu seperti ini tidak pernah hinggap di kepalanya selama 7 tahun mereka saling bermusuhan, saling bersaing, saling mengejek, dan akhir-akhir ini merebut perhatian Raja, Putera Mahkota akan mematahkan lehernya?! Astaga Yoongi apa kau yakin memang itu yang akan Putera Mahkota lakukan?

"Mmau apaaa?" Tanya Yoongi terbata, sebenaranya mata Putera Mahkota memilih fokus kepada baju Yoongi yang tersingkap mempertontonkan kulit putih mulusnya itu, sejak kapan sifat liar Yang Mulia bangkit? Kenapa harus dengan _namja_ menyebalkan seperti Yoongi? Tidak terasa wajah mereka sangat dekat dan saling menerpakan nafas masing-masing, Yoongi sangat tidak nyaman. "Kau tau Yoongi? Aku tak menyangka bahwa kulit seorang _namja_ selembut ini? Apa kau tidak pernah keluar rumah?" Ejek Putera Mahkota di depan bibir Yoongi, yang sudah sangat memerah lalu ingin mengumpat tetapi digagalkan oleh bibir tebal lawannya, dalam segenap tenaga Yoongi mendorong Yang Mulia dan pergi lari.

"Sial, kenapa aku berfantasi liar tentangnya? Aku sudah gila, ini salah, ini dosa!" Teriak Putera Mahkota sambil meremas rambutnya.

Di lain tempat, Yoongi yang berjalan hampir terlihat seperti lari sambil terlihat linglung, "Ya ampun hal seperti itu kenapa bisa terjadi?"

Yoongi masuk ke rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa mengabaikan ibunya dan langsung masuk ke kamar, membuat terheran-heran. Yoongi merentangkan badannya di atas lantai dan berguling-guling, jingkrak-jingkrak. Kemudian menyentuh bibirnya, sangat panas, meski cuma sebentar tapi sangat meninggalkan bekas, ya ampun apa yang harus Yoongi lakukan?

Itu adalah ciuman pertamanya sayangnya telah diambil Putera Mahkota Bantet, Min Yoongi itu juga ciuman pertama Putera Mahkota.

Di hari-hari selanjutnya mereka bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, mereka juga saling menjauhi satu sama lain bahkan tidak ada pertengkaran dalam rapat yang membuat Perdana Menteri dan Yang Mulia Raja heran.

"Perdana Menteri Min sudah lama kita tidak menemukan ketenangan seperti ini?" Tanya Yang Mulia Raja/

"Ya, Yang Mulia pasti ada yang aneh terjadi di antara mereka berdua." ucap Perdana Menteri Min.

Min Yoongi selalu bisa merasakan bibir tebal Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota sehingga membuatnya sangat takut untuk bertemu Putera Mahkota langsung, sedangkan Putera Mahkota belakangan ini dia sering mimpi basah, biasa? Tidak! karena di dalam mimpinya lawan mainnya adalah Yoongi yang tergeletak pasrah di ranjangnya yang berantakan serta keringat tidak lupa kulit mulusnya, dan jangan lupa bibir yang semanis buah _cherry_ itu.

Jadilah mereka saling menghindari satu sama lain, meski setiap melihat satu sama lain mereka saling merapalkan bahwa apa yang dipikiran mereka itu salah.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

" _Akhh...Yahh..Ashh.._ " Suara igauan dari Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota membuat para dayang dan Kasim Im khawatir, meski mereka tau itu mimpi basah.

"Yang Mulia, akhir-akhir ini sering mimpi basah, Yang Mulia sudah dewasa." kata Kasim Im sambil meneteskan air matanya

"Ahh, aku penasaran dengan siapa Yang Mulia melakukannya?" Tanya salah satu dayang.

"Ya ampun, daripada kalian berpikiran yang aneh-aneh balik kerja sana." perintah Kasim Im.

Suara Ayam Berkokok

Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota bangun dengan wajah yang penuh dengan tekukan, kenapa harus mimpi itu lagi? Pikirnya. Dia mandi dengan wajah yang tak mengenakan dan memutuskan untuk datang ke Rumah keluarga Min, hari ini. Setelah Makan tentunya.

Di lain tempat di saat selesai mandi Min Yoongi memutuskan untuk bermanja dengan ibunya sudah lama dia tidak seperti ini, dia meminta ibunya untuk menyisirkan rambutnya di dalam kamarnya. Hari ini Yoongi terlihat menggemaskan karena dia kembali seperti anak-anak kata ibunya, lihatlah dia saja belum betul memakai bajunya, masih banyak bagian dadanya terekspos. Apalagi jika sekarang Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota datang dan mengejutkan mereka,

"Wah!" Teriak Yoongi lalu menutup mulutnya dan menarik bajunya untuk menutupi bagian yang belum tertutupi, Yang Mulia? Dia sangat kaget dengan penampakan seperti tadi, di mana rambut seorang Min Yoongi terjuntai panjang, baju yang terlihat kebesaran dan memperlihatkan dadanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Yang Mulia datang sepagi ini?" Ini Ibunya Yoongi, setelah ibunya mengatakan itu Yoongi kemudian pergi lari untuk memakai baju yang benar.

"Ah, Nyonya Min, saya hanya ada keperluan dengan Min Yoongi _-ssi._ " itu yang Putera Mahkota jawab meski agak gugup karena adegan yang sangat canggung itu. Putera Mahkota pun menunggu Min Yoongi siap berpakaian, sambil memakan manisan yang diberi Nyonya Min.

"Yang Mulia, saya dengar anda adalah saingannya Yoongi, saya kira kalian musuhan tapi Yang Mulia malah datang kesini." ucap Nyonya Min, Putera Mahkota hanya membalas dengan senyumannya, Putera Mahkota hanya datang dengan Kasim Im, dan dalam mode penyamaran.

Min Yoongi pun selesai, dan bertanya maksud dan tujuan si Putera Mahkota Bantet datang, namun harus tertahan karena dia sudah di bawa lari oleh Putera Mahkota dan Kasim Im. Sebelum berangkat ke rumah Yoongi, Putera Mahkota sempat menceritakan masalahnya kepada Kasim Im.

 _"Kasim Im, ada yang ingin aku beritahukan kepadamu?" Ucap Putera Mahkota._

 _"Apa itu Yang Mulia?" Balas Kasim Im, yang terlihat heran jarang Putera Mahkota ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya._

 _"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku mimpi basah?" Kasim Im hanya tersenyum maklum._

 _"Itu wajar Yang Mulia, kalau anak laki-laki sehat seperti Yang Mulia untuk mimpi itu." Kata Kasim Im._

 _"Bagaimana kalau yang di dalam mimpi ku itu_ _ **namja**_ _?" Tanya Yang Mulia, hal itu sangat membuat Kasim Im terkejut dengan pernyataan Yang Mulianya._

 _"Yang Mulia apa yang anda ucapakan ini serius? Saya harap ini hanya sebuah candaan." ucap Kasim Im dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan._

 _"Maaf Kasim Im tapi ini kenyataannya dan_ _ **namja**_ _itu adalah Min Yoongi." Kasin Im sangat-sangat terkejut bagaimana tidak? Orang yang dimimpikan sang Putera Mahkota adalah Orang yang selalu dianggapnya menyebalkan dan pengganggu._

 _"Yang Mulia hal ini sangat tabu jika Yang Mulia Raja tau habislah kita Yang Mulia tapi jika Yang Mulia ingin memastikan perasaan Yang Mulia yang ada di hati anda, sebaiknya Yang Mulia mencoba menemui Min Yoongi-_ _ **ssi**_ _untuk memastikan hati anda." ucap Kasim Im. Dan akhirnya Putera Mahkota pun mengikuti saran Kasim Im untuk menemui Min Yoongi._

Jadi disinilah mereka, di tempat dekat hutan, rumah tua yang merupakan milik kerajaan, sangat sepi disini. Min Yoongi terlihat melipat tangannya di dada, memberi tatapan sinis ke Putera Mahkota

"Ada apa Yang Mulia yang AGUNG." sindir Min Yoongi, sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya berwajah datar dan memberi tatapan setajam elang, namun sangat membekas. Lihatlah Min Yoongi sangat gugup sekarang saat melihat ke arah Putera Mahkota, bagaimana bisa caranya Putera Mahkota terlihat sangat tampan hari ini, ingat, HARI INI SAJA.

"Ekhem, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Yoongi, Putera Mahkota memberi isyarat kepada Kasim Im untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sekarang sudah tidak ada halangan lagi untuk kita bisa berduaan." ucap Putera Mahkota ambigu, Yoongi pun memundurkan tubuhnya mendengar ucapan Putera Mahkota yang terdengar mengancam. Tidak hanya itu Putera Mahkota juga mulai memajukan tubuhnya ke depan.

Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota mendekat kewajah Yoongi lalu berkata, "Yoongi, aku sangat mengingikanmu."

Lalu mulai mencium Yoongi dengan ganas, segala adegan yang ada di dalam mimpi basah Putera Mahkota diperagakan, mulailah terdengar umpatan dan desahan dari Min Yoongi yang terdengar ke luar pintu yang hanya terbuat dari kertas itu, di mana ada Kasim Im yang hanya bisa memejamkan mata menjadi saksi dari tindakan yang merupakan dosa besar itu.

' _Yang Mulia sepertinya perasaan anda terhadap Min Yoongi itu benar.'_

Di dalam sana, masih saja terjadi adegan pertarungan ranjang meski yang di bawah sudah menolak dan mencoba melawan, lihatlah baju kedua insan ini sudah terbuka.

"Ada apa denganmu, Putera Mahkota!" Amuk Min Yoongi, sungguh ini namanya pelecehan, dan seharusnya hanya diterima oleh wanita atau _gisaeng_. Putera Mahkota tidak perduli tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya, sekali lagi Yoongi mencegah tangan Putera Mahkota.

"Yang Mulia aku mohon, jawab aku ini sebuah penghinaan secara fisik, aku ini _namja_ dan kenapa harus aku yang harus diperlakukan seperti ini?" Tanya Yoongi yang sudah berkeringat, rambut lepek, dan baju berantakan, Putera Mahkota hanya mengarahkan tangannya untuk menarik tangan Yoongi memegang dadanya.

Mata Yoongi membulat," Apa Kau bisa merasakan itu? Dadaku bergemuruh begitu juga denganmu, Kenapa juga kau harus menutupinya."

"Tidak, Yang Mulia ini salah, jika Yang Mulia Raja tau bagaimana, lagipula mungkin ini hanya perasaan gairah anak remaja saja, benar?" Kata Yoongi terburu-buru.

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang bahwa kau selalu mengisi pikiranku, semenjak aku melihat sisi di mana kau terlihat cantik, aku selalu kepikiran dan sampai memimpikanmu dan dada ini sedang membara ketika kita melakukannya." ucap Putera Mahkota.

"Lagipula akan kuusahakan Yang Mulia Raja tidak tahu, sayang." sambungnya dengan berbisik di telinga Yoongi yang memerah akibat pernyataan Yang Mulia. Yoongi yang mendengar dan diberi tatapan hangat itu meleleh, dia pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Putera Mahkota sedang terlelap bersama Min Yoongi yang tidur di atas lengannya, mereka sedang tertidur pulas tanpa sehelai kain yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Terlihat wajah damai dari keduanya setelah melakukan kegiatan panas. Kasim Im pun tak tega untuk membangunkannya tetapi harus dibangunkan karena hari menjelang malam dan takutnya Yang Mulia Raja tiba-tiba datang ke paviliun Putera Mahkota. Sungguh malang nasib Kasim Im yang hanya bisa menjadi saksi kegiatan panas itu yang diiringi dengan musik indah yang dinyanyikan oleh keduanya, meski begitu Kasim Im senang karena Yang Mulianya bisa menemukan hal apa yang disukainya tanpa harus menyimpan atau memendamnya.

"Yang Mulia, Yang Mulia, bangun hari mau menjelang malam." Kasim Im membangunkan Putera Mahkota dengan lembut. Putera Mahkota membuka matanya dan tersenyum ketika melihat Yoongi tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

"Hei, Bangun harimau." Kata Putera Mahkota dan menciumi wajah Yoonginya itu, Yoongi hanya mendengus lalu malah berubah posisi, Kasim Im pamit dan keluar, biar saja Putera Mahkota yang membangunkan Min Yoongi.

"Hei, bangun apa kau mau aku tinggal?" Tanya Putera Mahkota, kemudian berpura-pura meninggalkan Yoongi. Yoongi langsung bangkit tetapi meringis dan duduk lagi karena pinggulnya sangat sakit.

"Aduh, ini perbuatan siapa ya? Hingga menghabisi pinggulku seperti ini?!" ucap Min Yoongi sarkas, Putera Mahkota hanya tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Yoongi sekilas.

"Ayo kembali, sudah mau malam." ucap Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota.

"Hei, jangan main kembali saja, tanggung jawab dong!" Kata Min Yoongi yang pura-pura merengut, ah, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan.

Ketika pulang ke rumah wajah Yoongi sangat cerah tidak seperti biasanya. Membuat kedua orang tuanya terheran-heran, senyum yang tak pernah luntur seperti memenangkan lotre. "Ada apa putra _eomma_ terlihat sebahagia ini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Min Yoongi masih dengan senyuman indah, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar nya, lainpula Yoongi lainpula Putera Mahkota, Putera Mahkota yang sedang makan malam dengan keluarganya terlihat memainkan makanannya sambil tersenyum, membuat Yang Mulia Ratu hanya mengelengkan kepala melihat tingkah putranya.

Keesokan harinya, Yoongi mendapat sebuah karangan bunga yang sangat harum tanpa ada nama pengirimnya, Yoongi membawa masuk bunga itu ke dalam kamarnya kemudian pergi ke istana. Hari ini istana digemparkan dengan senyuman 1000 watt Putera Mahkota dan Min Yoongi ketika menuju aula kerajaan untuk mengadakan rapat, tidak hanya itu semua orang dibuat heran dengan keakraban mereka biasanya mereka akan perang dingin ini malah jalan bersama dengan penuh canda dan tawa.

Tidak hanya itu ketika rapat pun bukannya saling beragumentasi malah mendukung satu sama lain, sungguh mencurigakan, setelah rapat kedua insan ini malah ber- _lovey-dovey_ ria di paviliun maklum pasangan baru.

"Yang Mulia terima kasih bunganya." ucap Min Yoongi, namun hanya di balas deheman, membuat Yoongi merajuk dan memutuskan pulang.

Keesokan harinya lagi, da bunga terdapat di depan kamarnya tapi kali ini dengan ucapan minta maaf dan tulisan mari bercinta seperti kelinci lagi.

Keesokan harinya lagi dan lagi, terdapat karangan bunga yang bertuliskan terima kasih telah hidup, dan juga terima kasih kepada dewa yang telah mengirim malaikatnya turun kebumi.

Keesokan harinya lagi,lagi dan lagi, LAGI, Kamar Min Yoongi sudah menjadi taman bunga penuh berbagai macam bunga dan surat cinta dari sang kekasih hati, sekarang Yoongi sedang merawat bunga-bunga itu menjadi kegiatan barunya setiap pagi setelah menjadi kekasih Putera Mahkota, ah, kekasih apa bisa mereka disebut seperti itu bahkan Yang Mulia saja belum berkata cinta meski sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya sih. Yoongi jadi melamun dipikir-pikir sudah 3 bulan mereka menjalin hubungan ini namun tidak ada kata cinta, yang ada hanya mesra-mesraan habis itu bercinta, kali ini Yoongi akan memastikan itu karena tak ingin kecewa karena ingat kekasihnya adalah si Putera Mahkota yang akan menjadi calon Raja yang membutuhkan Ratu untuk membuat keturunan, Yoongi hanya takut perasaan ini hanya sementara saja dan habis itu dia dilupakan. Ibunya, Nyonya Min masuk ke kamar dan kaget melihat banyak bunga di dalamnya.

"Wah, banyak sekali bunganya bahkan _eomma_ tidak akan dapat sebanyak ini dari _appa_ mu." ucap ibunya sambil membantu menata bunganya.

"Yah, _eomma_ taulah dari penggemar gila, wajar bukan putra ibu ini sangat tampan, oh ya, aku pergi ke istana dulu." ucap Yoongi dan mencium pipi ibunya tanpa sadar bajunya tersingkap sedikit dan ibunya bisa melihat tanda kebiru-biruan yang sangat ibunya kenali di bagian dada putranya, Nyonya Min melotot tapi mencoba tenang dan akan mencari tahunya nanti.

"Hati-hati Yoongi" ucap Nyonya Min.

Sesampainya di istana Yoongi datang langsung ke paviliun, semua dayang-dayang di paviliun Putera Mahkota sudah tau hubungan ini dan sudah hapal kegiatan mereka itu. Yoongi langsung masuk ke kamar Putera Mahkota, kalau diingat hubungan mereka itu sungguh lucu mereka jatuh cinta sesama jenis dan sembunyi-sembunyi, dulunya musuh jadi sepasang kekasih, apalagi Putera Mahkota bantet itu ternyata sangat romantis, membuat pipi Yoongi memerah, Yoongi juga sangat imut jika sering digodai.

"Yoongi sayang, kenapa datang sepagi ini, akukan belum mandi." ucap Putera Mahkota.

"Salah sendiri." balas Yoongi dengan ketus.

"Yoongi tau hari ini hari apa?" Tanya Putera Mahkota, ya ampun, jelas Yoongi tau.

"Hari ini tepat 3 bulan kita pacaran bukan? Selamat Putera Mahkota." Yoongi terlihat cuek.

"Aduh, susahnya punya pacar mantan macan betina jadi gini, tunggu aku mandi, habis ini kita jalan-jalan, oke?" Tanya Putera Mahkota hanya diangguki Min Yoongi.

Yang Mulia dan Yoongi pun jalan-jalan ke pasar dengan penyamaran hanya mereka berdua, melihat barang-barang yang dijual di pasar baik hiasan, makanan, dan lain-lain. Mereka berhenti di toko pakaian, Yoongi menunggu Putera Mahkota yang sedang berbelanja, "Yoongi kemari, lihatlah ini, coba kau kenakan?"

Apa?! Yang Mulia ingin dirinya memakai hanbok wanita, awalnya Yoongi tidak mau dan berniat meninggalkan Putera Mahkota namun melihat wajah sedih sang kekasih menurut saja. Yoongi yang sudah selesai memakai hanbok wanita pun keluar dengan anggunnya dari toko itu, sungguh cantiknya Yoongi dengan rambut panjangnya digerai serta hanbok berwarna merah jambu.

"Sangat cantik ciptaan dewa ini." ucap Putera Mahkota.

"Dasar gombal." balas Min Yoongi.

"Aku berharap bisa merasakan kecantikan ini di pernikahan kita nanti." Yoongi hanya bisa bersemu merah dan kembali mengganti bajunya.

"Yah, kenapa cepat sekali diganti." Putera Mahkota terlihat kecewa, setelah berkeliling toko mereka menuju sebuah taman bunga dandelion, meski terlihat sudah hari mulai sore.

"Indahnya seperti orang yang duduk di sebelahku." kata Putera Mahkota yang duduk di samping Yoongi sambil menatap langit ditengah-tengah bunga Dandelion.

"Aish, tiada hari tanpa menggodaku, tapi memang benar sangat indah, semoga kita bisa melihat keindahan ini sampai tua nanti, amin." ucap Yoongi, Putera Mahkota menghadap Yoongi dan tersenyum.

"Park Jimin, Jimin." kata Putera Mahkota.

"Hah, apa?" Bingung Yoongi, Putera Mahkota hanya mengusak rambut Yoongi," Namaku Park Jimin, kau belum taukan?"

Yoongi hanya diam dan menunduk malu, "Baik, salam kenal, akan kuingat itu Park Jimin."

"Yang Mulia maksudku Jimin, apakah aku boleh meragu tentang perasaanmu karena aku belum pernah mendengar Jimin mengatakan cinta terhadapku, aku, aku hanya takut jika Jimin suatu saat nanti akan lupa denganku setelah semua hal indah ini." Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan intens.

"Kau indah, sangat indah malah dan itu bukan sebuah gombalan, karena dewa yang membuat perasaan ini ada, perasaan yang selalu memikirkanmu, menginginkanmu, seharusnya tanpa aku bilangpun kau sudah bisa merasakan detak jantungku, detak cintaku, tanpa ada kata cinta itu, kau harus tau di hati ini hanya ada Min Yoongi seorang, seseorang yang akan menjadi ratuku kelak." Mata Jimin yang sangat serius tanpa kebohongan dan ucapannya membuat Yoongi menangis.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Jangan menangis aku tak akan meninggalkan Yoongi." kata Jimin.

"Aku hanya bahagia Jimin, Bahagia." Yoongi tersenyum disela-sela tangisnya untuk pertama kalinya ada orang yang menyayanginya tidak termasuk kedua orang tuanya, dia bahagia bahwa Jimin berjanji kepadanya ,Jimin akan selalu mencintainya. Yoongi pun berdiri dan mulai berlari.

"Yoongi, mau kemana?" Tanya Jimin.

"Kejar aku sampai dapat." ucap Yoongi, mereka kejar-kejaran di tengah bunga dandelion yang indah, momen yang paling membahagiakan bagi mereka, inikah indahnya cinta pertama itu.

Bukannya pulang kerumah Yoongi malah nekat tidur dalam arti lainnya dengan Putera Mahkota di paviliun, Kasim Im dan para dayang sangat resah mereka memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini, jadi mereka hanya bisa menunggu diluar dengan penuh doa.

Ya, seperti firasat buruk mereka di pagi hari Yang Mulia Raja datang untuk mengunjungi Paviliun Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota, Kasim Im dengan segala alasan sudah mencoba mencegah kedatangan Yang Mulia Raja masuk namun gagal, pintu kamar terbuka menampakkan dua insan yang saling bertautan tanpa sehelai benang, membuat murka Yang Mulia Raja.

"Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota!" Amuk Yang Mulia Raja, kedua insan itupun terkejut dan langsung menghadap dan mencoba mengambil pakaian mereka, Yoongi merapalkan doa baru saja semalam mereka bahagia sekarang mereka harus menghadapi kematian.

"Yang Mulia Raja, ini-ini bukan seperti yang anda bayangkan." ucap Putera Mahkota,

"Akupun berharap seperti itu, kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa juga harus dengan seorang _namja_? Kenapa harus putera Menteri Min?" Yang Mulia Raja terlalu menggebu-gebu.

"Maafkan saya Yang Mulia Raja." ucap Min Yoongi.

"Dasar _namja_ murahan, dirimu adalah seorang sarjana berpendidikan tinggi, kenapa bertingkah seperti _gisaeng."_ Ucapan Raja sangat tajam kepada Yoongi.

"Katakan Jimin, katakan bahwa ini hanya hasrat semata katakan bahwa kau akan menikah dan itu bukan _gisaeng_ ini." Yoongi sangat terpukul, dewa begitu kejam dengannya mencabut kesenangannya dalam sekejap, Putera Mahkota hanya terdiam dan meremas bajunya.

"Apa kau masih mau membelanya, kau ingin aku usir dari istana, hah? Anak yang tak berguna, bahkan untuk mendapatkan Juara Umum saja tak bisa, malah tidur dengan _namja_ murahan." Yang Mulia Raja masih menyerang dengan kata-kata, Jimin melihat Yoongi yang akan menangis.

"Iya benar, ini cuma hasrat semata dan saya tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Min Yoongi- _ssi_." ucap Park Jimin dengan tegas, hati Yoongi hancur, apa yang semalam itu cuma sebuah rentetan kata kosong belaka, apa semua ini cuma permainan?

"Baik, minggu depan, Putera Mahkota akan menikah, dan Min Yoongi kau diusir dari istana, istana tidak membutuhkan orang seperti dirimu, penjaga bawa keluar _namja_ hina ini." ucap Yang Mulia Raja final.

Yoongi diseret dengan tatapan iba bercampur jijik yang diberikan oleh para dayang, penjaga, dan Kasim Yoon, dia seperti kotoran di mata mereka, bahkan ibunda Ratu sudah ada di depan dan memberi tatapan sinis kepadanya.

"Dasar pembawa nasib buruk kepada Putera Mahkota." itu yang dikatakan Yang Mulia Ratu, semua orang membencinya, kenapa kau memberikanku surga jika setelah itu adalah neraka?

Setelah diusir secara tidak hormat dari istana, Perdana Menteri Min menyambut putranya dengan sangat malu dan tanpa segan menghajar putranya habis-habisan di teras rumah. Nyonya Min tak berkutik melihat putranya dihajar oleh suaminya, siapa yang tak kecewa bahwa anaknya adalah seseorang yang tidur dengan Putera Mahkota, mau taruh dimana wajah Perdana Menteri Min?

"Dasar anak tidak tau diuntung, sudah dibesarkan masih berbuat hal bodoh! Pergi kau jauh! Jangan muncul lagi disini, kau bukan seorang Min lagi." ucap Menteri Min lalu memberi pukulan terakhirnya dan meninggalkan Yoongi babak belur, Yoongi bangkit menahan sakit di seluruh badan dan hati, air matanya sangat perih karena mengenai luka diwajahnya, Yoongi pergi karena tidak ada yang menginginkannya.

Yoongi memutuskan untuk tinggal di sebuah gubuk tua di hutan sambil membersihkan segala lukanya dan tinggal di situ karena tidak ada yang menginginkannya hingga lukanya pulih, setiap malam Yoongi berpikir apa yang Putera Mahkota lakukan? Apa yang mulia memikirkannya? Ah, tidak mungkin itu pasti tidak mungkin karena buktinya Yang Mulia akan menikah dan melupakannya.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Waktu seminggu pun mengalir sangat cepat tidak terasa semua rakyat akan menyambut hari pernikahan Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota, mereka sangat bahagia dan banyak akan memberi hadiah untuk Putera Mahkota, termasuk Yoongi hari ini dia ke kuil untuk berdoa.

 _'Dewa jika ini akhir nasib cinta kami maka memang ini jalan yang kau berikan tapi kumohon semoga kami dapat bertemu lagi di masa depan tanpa ada yang menghalangi cinta kami.'_

Setelah berdoa Yoongi memutuskan untuk pergi ke acara pernikahan Putera Mahkota yang dihadiri Para Menteri dan anggota kerajaan lainnya, acara terlihat meriah dengan musik dan tari-tarian, ah, membuat Yoongi mengingat masa lalunya, hari kelulusan, awal kisah mereka. Tak terasa Putera Mahkota sudah akan menikah dan Yoongi bukanlah RatuNYA.

Acara pernikahan pun berlangsung lancar meski wajah Putera Mahkota tidak begitu senang dan ketika ciuman terlihat sebentar saja, namun sangat meriah, Putri Mahkota adalah Putri Menteri Kang, sangat cantik dan anggun tidak seperti Yoongi. Dari kerumunan rakyat Yoongi dapat melihat ayah dan ibunya jadi tamu undangan tanpa dirinya, apa Putera Mahkota tidak mencarinya ya?

Di tengah kerumunan yang padat nan sempit, Yoongi bisa melihat seorang yang memakai seragam serba hitam membawa panah yang mengarahkannya tepat ke arah Putera Mahkota, membuat Yoongi reflek mencoba menerobos kerumunan dan penjaga menuju tempat Putera Mahkota dan Putri Mahkota. Menteri Min yang melihat anaknya yang membuat malu itu hanya bisa menutup mata tanpa tau tujuannya, semua orang mulai mencibirnya dan menghina Yoongi untuk berhenti menuju Putera Mahkota, para penjaga kewalahan menghadapi Yoongi, hingga mata Yoongi melihat sebuah panah yang telah dilepaskan, dengan gerakan cepat Yoongi menolak Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota dan panah pun mengenai tepat di dada Yoongi. Semua orang jelas kaget dengan yang terjadi.

"Para penjaga lindungi anggota kerajaan." itu yang diperintahkan oleh Kasim Yoon. Putera Mahkota gemetar melihat Yoongi yang tergeletak penuh darah, Putera Mahkota duduk memeluk tubuh Yoongi.

"Yoongi! Yoongi!" Teriak Putera Mahkota.

"Yang Mulia _uhuk.._ Syukurlah anda tidak apa-apa." ucap Yoongi.

"Yoongi bertahanlah, Kasim Im panggil tabib istana." ucap Putera Mahkota. Yoongi menggeleng lemah.

"Yang Mulia, selamat atas pernikahanmu, lihat? Bukan aku yang menjadi Ratumu, tapi aku berharap aku akan selalu menjadi seseorang yang ada di hatimu, menjadi Yoongi yang paling kau cintai." Min Yoongi mulai menitihkan air mata bersama Putera Mahkota.

"Yoongi jangan berbicara seperti itu, kau harus bertahan." ucap Yang Mulia lagi, namun mata sayu Min Yoongi sudah tertutup rapat. Dan tidak akan bisa melihat indahnya dunia lagi.

"Yoongi! Cintaku! Matahariku! Jangan begini bangun Yoon, bangun!" Teriak Putera Mahkota meski Kasim Im mencoba menarik Putera Mahkota, Orang tua Yoongi merasa sakit melihat kematian putra mereka di depan mata terutama Nyonya Min dia langsung menangis, Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu hanya bisa menatap nanar kesedihan sang Putra. Putra Mahkota Jimin menangis dan meraung, menangis di depan jasad itu. Hujan pun turun membasahi _Joseon_.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

 **50 Tahun Kemudian**

Park Jimin, menjadi Raja _Joseon_ selama 42 Tahun hidupnya memimpin setelah Ayahnya meninggal, dia menjadi raja yang dingin dan tak punya hati semenjak kematian pujaan hati Min Yoongi, dia menikah dengan Putri Menteri Kang dan dikaruniai dua anak seorang Putra Mhakota dan Putri cantik, namun hatinya tetap dingin dan tidak perduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Karena di hatinya hanya Min Yoongi seorang, Min Yoongi yang telah lama meninggalkannya musuh sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

"Yang Mulia Raja, ada dimana?" Tanya Yang Mulia Ratu.

"Dia sedang pergi ke padang Dandelion, Yang Mulia." jawab salah satu dayang kepada istri Raja itu.

Di taman Dandelion, ada Yang Mulia Raja Park Jimin yang berusia 70 tahun, sedang duduk sambil meminum teh bersama Kasim Im.

Tiba-tiba muncul bayangan seseorang dari semak-semak dandelion, "Apakah itu Kau Yoongi?"

"Yang Mulia, kenapa anda masih saja memikirkan saya, meski anda bisa melupakan saya." ucap Min Yoongi muda di depan Raja yang kaget melihat Yoongi.

"Itu benar kau Yoongi, kau masih sangat muda, lihatlah kulit keriputku ini, bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu jika aku sudah berjanji hanya kau seorang di hatiku?" Jawab Yang Mulia Raja dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah, mari ikut aku, Yang Mulia maksudku Jimin, mari kita hidup bahagia bersama." kata Yoongi sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jimin.

Jimin meraih tangan putih nan indah itu, dan semua kenangan indah mereka terulang kembali lagi seperti kenangan yang berputar tentang pertengkaran tentang kisah cinta mereka, tubuh Jimin pun berubah menjadi Jimin ketika masih muda, Jimin mengikuti Yoongi yang menariknya mereka berlarian di taman Dandelion,

"Yoongi, mari bercinta seperti kelinci." ajak Jimin dan mencium Yoongi.

"Heii, nanti saja ketika di rumah." kata Yoongi.

"Rumahnya masih jauh." kata Jimin.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

 **"Park Jimin, 70 Tahun**

 **Meninggal di tengah taman dandelion, dan kata terakhirnya adalah Yoongi."** ucap Kasim Im kepada Putra Mahkota.

"Siapa Yoongi itu, Kasim Im?" Tanya Putra Mahkota.

"Cintanya Yang Mulia Raja yang telah lama mati, tepatnya 50 tahun lalu ketika di hari pernikahannya, makanya Yang Mulia Raja selalu berduka." ucap Kasim Im, setelah membawa berita duka kepada keluarga kerajaan, Kasim Im melihat ke langit.

 _'Terima kasih Yoongi, karena telah menjemput Yang Mulia.'_

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

 **Seoul, 2017**

Penerimaan murid baru di Bangtan _Highschool_ dihadiri banyak orang tua dan murid, murid baru diantar hingga kelas mereka, dan saling berkenalan dengan teman baru.

Terlihat _namja_ berkulit putih pucat sedang mencari bangku, namun seorang anak laki-laki menariknya dengan mata sipit yang indah,

"Hei, duduk disini saja, aku Park Jimin" kata anak laki-laki sipit itu.

"Aku Min Yoongi."

.

.

 **"I Can't Take A Day Without You Here, You're The Light That Makes My Darkness Disappear"**

.

.

 **E.N.D**

.

.

 **Author** **'s Note :**

 _ **'Jika ada kesalahan informasi dan lain-lain,**_ _ **sorry this is just a fiction'**_

.

 _ **MGD's Notes :**_

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua** _ **Author**_ **yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan** _ **Event**_ **ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mem** _ **beta typo**_ **di beberapa bagian. Semoga di** _ **event**_ **yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada** _ **reader**_ **sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 _ **Regards,**_

 **MGD**


End file.
